Wunderland
by AlwaysTheWolf
Summary: Alice, you have arrived! And so early too.. Oh? Who might you be, and where is Alice Liddell?" "Um… I'm Tobi, Tobias Liddell. Alice's brother." "Well, this is quite the predicament…" SLASH MxM OCx? DISCONTINUED
1. Ghostly Voices and Peer Pressure Suck

This is my first story on FF, so please review! I want to hear any constructive criticism, but if you're here to talk crap about slash, then go away. Like, right now.

Now then, the story is a more modern version, and it shows what would've happened if Alice happened to have a twin brother, Tobias Liddell, and he was mistaken for Alice by Wunderland.

Hope you enjoy!

~AlwaysTheWolf

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Disembodied Voices Shouldn't Be Allowed to Use Peer Pressure**

"Tobi…"

"Tobi!"

"Tobias, wake _up_!"

The dark haired teen let out a string of unintelligible curses and shoved the face of his twin away, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Get the hell off me, and don't call me Tobias… Where are we anyways?"

Alice rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"We're in New Orleans, idiot. And stop cursing so much, you're gonna go to hell for that."

Tobi chuckled and rubbed his aching scalp, "I'm gay, that's a one way ticket there. I smoke and drink and dropped out of school. Think that's okay with the_ Big One_ up top?"

"Whatever, I'm not gonna start some religious argument. Let's just go inside before Mom thinks we ran away or something. I have to call Nate soon anyways."

"Aw, you gonna go have phone sex with your _sweetheart_? Well, don't let me stop you." He grinned and got out of the backseat, shivering as the cold wind whipped at his face.

His eyes widened when he caught sight of the house. "Holy shit, did Mom buy a damn fort or something? This place is _huge_…"

Alice shook her head and laughed. "Nope, it only has like four bedrooms. The rest is just big because there's a formal living room, a family room, and a sun room."

Tobi only gaped, and as his gaze wandered to the large windows, he saw a flash of something in the circular window of the attic, but as he attempted to focus on it, it disappeared. _What was that..?_ The image never reappeared, so he shrugged it off and walked through the wrought-iron gates, down the pathway and into his new home.

Inside, there was a warm feel to the rooms, as if it had been well-lived in. The walls were a deep red with floral designs made of a soft felt-like fabric sown in and the floors were either a dark cherry wood or a creamy beige carpet. Tobi admired the carvings that were ingrained beautifully into the furniture's wood and ran his fingers along a table. As he walked through the threshold, he heard his mother sliding boxes around and opening cabinets. "Mom?"

"Oh, Tobi! You're awake, good. You can help me unpack in the kitchen." The teen shrugged and walked in, tilting his head lightly as he almost hit an open cabinet door. "Hey, uh… By any chance, did you go into the attic yet?" His mother shook her head as she leaned up to place the wine glasses in their holders. "No, it's locked. I looked for the key but apparently the old owner never opened it either, and from what I've heard, this house belonged to the same woman for over 65 years. Until she passed away, that is." Tobi looked up at the ceiling for a few moments and kept his mouth shut as his mother and sister chatted lightly and continued unpacking.

----

At the open window in his room, Tobias sat with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips and a faraway look in his eyes.

_Damn, I wonder what Danny is doing… Or who. _His eyes refocused and a bitter smile crossed his face as he took a drag and blew out leisurely.

_Probably some blond little whore. I hope his penis falls off. Asshole._

He took another drag and flicked the cigarette bud out the window, climbing back into his room and flopping down on the four poster bed. He laid there, running his spidery fingers along the silky maroon sheets, following the seams.

After a while, he closed his pale blue eyes and frowned, curling into himself and pulling the sheets over his legs. At some point, his limbs relaxed and he fell asleep to the sound of rain pitter-pattering against his window and his sister's faint giggling on the other side of the wall.

----

Tobi woke up to the sound of faint thumps from the floor above him, and groaned sleepily. "What the hell.." He gazed upwards and sat up quickly. _Wait.. How is some one walking in the attic?_ He slowly stood from his bed and a shiver ran down his spine as the cold floor came in contact with his bare feet. He looked at the time, it was 11:11. _Hm… Make a wish…_

Tobi opened his door quietly and his senses heightened. The house gave the air of being cold and eerie now as opposed to the warmth it radiated in the day. The gentle rain was nearly pounding down on the house and thunder crashed in the distance. The thumps grew louder, and he could hear them pacing to one side of the hallway, a pause, and then back to the small attic door. He took his time walking to the attic, and when he arrived, the thumps hesitated, then stopped altogether at the entrance only feet away from Tobi.

He stood there for what felt like hours until he finally gathered up the courage to speak. "Hello..?" After a few moments of silence and thunder rumbling softly, Tobias turned to walk back to his room, then froze. An icy burst of air, as if a puff of breath, brushed past his ear and a voice hissed out in the darkness.

_**"Open it… Find the key… You know you want to."**_

_

* * *

_

Poor Tobi, getting the foshizzles scared out of him.

He'll live.

Maybe.

;]

Review!

Oh, and I don't anything that may resemble any of the original Alice in Wonderland schema, I'm just outright mutilating it. ;]


	2. Alice Can Shove Crazy Up Her Wonderland

**Happy Valentines Day!**

Wolfy here, I seem to have gotten gnawed at by about twenty billion plot bunnies at once, so I was writing like crazy!

Do you know how hard it is to write so much with two little paws?

*shudders*

In this chapter, Tobias Liddell is beginning to unravel the secrets of a forgotten past, but things still seem unclear.

Not to worry, fair readers! All will be explained when needed. 'Til then, you must walk blindly through the twist'd world that is Wunderland. ;]

Ah, for those who so wish to, you can vote on the poll I posted on my profile and pick who you think should pair up with Tobi.

And who knows? Maybe the plot bunnies will listen to your wishes!

~AlwaysTheWolf

**Reviews**:

**xXFreedom-Readerx**X: Thanks so much for the review! And this story is just writing itself in my mind, so I can't wait

to find out who he ends up with either, haha. There is a poll on my profile, so choose your poison, it

may affect the outcome. And pass the story on to fellow readers, if you please! Huzzah! X]

**Rated: M**

**Mild Language**

_

* * *

_

_"Open it… Find the key… You know you want to."_

**Chapter 2**

**Alice Can Shove Crazy Up Her Wonderland**

_SLAM!_

"Alice!"

Tobi pounced on his twin's bed and shook her. She woke up with a startled shriek and pushed him off. "What the heck is so important.." She paused and looked at the ticking clock at her bedside, "it's almost _midnight! _Why in the world would you wake me up so late?!" He shushed her quickly and tried to calm his racing heart.

"Okay, okay… I heard thumping when I woke up. It was from the attic. _No _one should be in the attic, Alice_._ I went to check it out, and I was standing in front of that little door, and I said something to see if someone was there, and the footsteps stopped! I was gonna leave and then it got cold as hell and then whatever was up there talkedto me.. It _talked _to me!"

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. "Calm down Tobi, you're talking a mile a minute. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream you had?" Tobias shook his head madly. "I'm sure! That couldn't have been a dream! I remember the time! It was 11:11! That was like minutes ago!" She shook her head and sat up. "Tobi, go back to bed. You're acting crazy, making up stuff like this just to bother me."

"But I'm not lying, it wasn't a dr-"

"_Tobi_, _go_ _to_ _bed_."

Tobias scowled but nodded, getting off Alice's bed and walking to the door. "Good night Alice..." She rubbed her eyes sleepily and nodded, laying back on the bed. "G'night Tobi." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "I'm not acting crazy..." Tobi muttered quietly to himself and silently walked back to his room.

----

After hours of tossing and turning, Tobi huffed and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom connected to his room. He stood in the shower and closed his eyes, rubbing his sore tendons. _Damn it... I need to sleep. But I have to find that stupid key... _He opened his eyes and finished off the shower, brushing his teeth and slipping on some jeans and a wife beater.

Walking downstairs to the kitchen, Tobi saw his mother and sister, fully dressed and primped, walk in from the living room as he sat on the counter. "Good morning sweetheart! How did you sleep last night?" His mother gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled out a tray from the oven, placing it on the stovetop. Tobi shrugged and carded his fingers through his hair. "Pretty good.." Tobi glanced over at Alice, who glared at him, and glared right back. _She better not say anything.. _

"I made breakfast, but you were still sleeping, so I saved you some leftovers. Alice and I are going to go shopping, I heard they have some nice stores here. You don't mind being home alone, right?" Tobias shook his head and grabbed the food, tucking in as his mother walked out.

Alice stayed behind and snickered, "Watch out for those ghosts, Tobi." He glared once again at her as she walked out calling out to her, "Haha, laugh it up bitch. When they get you, I'm gonna laugh my ass off!"

----

"Now… Where would I hide a key..?" The dark haired teen walked throughout the house, his eyes roving around the halls. His eyes wandered to the tiny attic door, and he walked over and hesitantly. _Maybe whoever's in there can tell me. They're probably listening right now.._ Tobias rested his head lightly against the cold wood._ Okay.. I'm not gonna freak out. _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, placing shaking hands upon the door. _Calmdowncalmdow- _

His breath quickened when he heard a few thumps coming from the other side, and shivered when the air around him dropped in temperature rapidly. He stood there for a minute or two and frowned, knocking on the door. "Uh.. Any day now? I kind of _want_ to know where that stupid key is.." His throat suddenly constricted and he felt the pressure leave after a couple of seconds, feeling the wind knocked out of him.

"_**Find the fallen son of the sovereign… The false consort holds the key." **_

Tobi nearly let out a growl and his eyes raised to the ceiling, set in a glare as he clutched his heart. "Okay, seriously. If you do that again, I'm _so_ not got gonna help you buddy." He straightened up after sulking a while longer and looked around. _Okay.. So what the hell is the fallen son of the sovereign? _He walked forward and then stopped again, giving himself a well-deserved face palm. "The library! I can definitely find something there." He then proceeded to pout and slumped his shoulders. _Aw.. I hate reading. _

Tobias, in a moment of forgetfulness, had forgotten that the fourth room had been converted into a personal library long ago. After the short revelation, he then proceeded to walk through the winding halls, approaching the abandoned room in the darkest corner where his mother warned him not to go.

"_Don't go in that room you two! It's full of dust, and spiders, and God knows what else…" _Tobi rolled his eyes and reached for the door knob.

The door handle was almost rusted shut, giving him a hard time as he yanked it open. He coughed as the dust rushed towards him, clinging to his hair and clothes. Frowning, he squinted in the darkness as he walked in, looking for a source of light. His fingers found a knob, and he turned it, a large chandelier buzzing to life above him and lighting up the impossibly vast room. "How..? This room is _huge…_"

There were rows upon rows of books lining the shelves, comfy chairs and sofas scattered tastefully in front of a large fireplace. Tobi walked through the rows, shaking his head. "I am _not _looking through all these books.." He looked up at to the walls and his eyes locked with a pair of maroon orbs and jumped.

It was a portrait of a boy.

There were paintings lined along the entire wall. A man and a woman with light smiles upon their faces as they held each other lovingly, a small boy with pale blonde hair and piercing red eyes lounging on an armchair, his hands intertwined in his lap and a mischievous look about him, another with all three sitting together. "The fallen son of the sovereign..?"

There were plenty of other portraits, mostly of the boy growing older. In one, there was a portrait of the older man with another woman, but the boy was not present. The last, and largest, picture that caught his attention was in the center of them all, a painting of only the young woman, sitting next to the fire with long jet-black waves and dark eyes, a scepter resting proudly beside her. _Something looks off about this… Is she the false consort? The other woman looked.. nicer._

He took a closer look at the portrait, no sign of the key upon her body at all. _So she holds the key.. Maybe the voice meant the __**portrait**_ _of the fallen consort holds the key. _Tobias leaned back on the balls of his feet and titled his head to the side, scanning the entire portrait. His eyes lit up as he saw a small imperfection, a smudge in the shape of a heart. _There it is! _In the bottom left corner, there was the shape of a key. _Oh, hello. _Tobias frowned and ran his fingers along the outline. "I'm gonna need something to cut this."

"Tobi! We're home!" He leapt back from the portrait and looked behind him, sighing in relief when no one showed up at the door. "Shit, okay. I'll finish this later.." Tobi rushed to the entrance, turning off the light and closing the door quietly behind him. He turned his back on the door to run and let out a yelp as he nearly slammed into his sister.

"Ah… Alice. Haha, back so soon..?"

* * *

*gasp*

Tobi is caught!

What will happen next, you ask?

Review to find out.

It would be very much appreciated.

Ah, and I do not own any schemas belonging to the world of Alice in Wonderland, I'm just outright mutilating it. ;]


End file.
